Turkey War Arc
"Cerberus Contracting: Hell's Chains are Broken..." --Dungeon Master (Meta) __TOC__ The Turkey War Arc or Turkish War Arc was the first arc of the Cerberus Contracting return series. Taking place in 2025, five years after the prequel: Libya. It also takes place 2 years after Rook Bowman and Aaron Spyker went missing. Cerberus Contracting is in chaos, due to the fact no one had true access to the network, there being not Deputy Director, and the Special Operations program being in shambles.The Arc ends with the death of Rook Bowman. Prologue The prologue of the arc begins 2 months before the events of the arc. In a desperate move to get funding, and to find the Directors, Melina Ozpin the acting Director, called upon the United States Military for a contract. As a result the United States accepted and put 10 operatives of Cerberus on the USS Nimitz. The Arc At the beginning of the arc, the Operatives were informed that Turkey, who left NATO in 2018 after a successful military coup, had taken steps against the US government. Therefor their first goal was to capture a Turkish informant, in central Turkey. However the Operatives failed to capture the informant, meanwhile back at The Headquarters in Seattle, Washington, Melina was suspicious for an operative had went MIA in that area, however it was brushed off. After this incident the Operatives were assigned on simple missions to scout and more. However this was a large scheme created by the United Nations and the United States to find, if he was still alive, Aaron Spyker for they suspected he was in the area, due to the increased presence of the informant in the area. Due to the lack of successes from the Operators the true motive of the US were not discovered until it was to late. After several weeks at sea, Garrison the commanding officer finally found the location of Aaron Spyker, and in an attempt to frame Cerberus Contracting he sent them to the location of the Director, having them attack Turkish Special Forces, who were fighting against US Special Forces, who were attempting to capture the Director. However the Operatives engaged US forces, and Turkish forces. Along with burning down a forest in the process. After learning of the US special forces, after being informed falsely, the Operatives figured out the true motives of the US. After US assets going down, Garrison ordered an attack on The Headquarters in Seattle, in an attempt to kill Melina, and destroy - as they thought - the only location of Cerberus. Melina however made a narrow escape, the building not having the same fate as her. With an express helicopter to Turkey, she attempted to get the Agents to Greece, to get into friendly territory, however this attempt failed, and she landed in a warzone, in the middle of a town, three forces clashing. After firing of a red flare, the operatives moved towards the Helicopter, meanwhile the Helicopter was fending off a horde of enemies. As the operatives loaded in, and the helicopter took off, a blue flare was fired. Once landing they discovered an empty building, housing the Director inside. Epilogue. After the return of the Director, the operatives returned back to Motherbase Styx. The main focus being attempting to find Rook Bowman, after several weeks the Agent's holopads were contacted with a Black Rook piece, and coordinates, leading to Germany. After arriving, REDACTED Participating Parties Friendly Participants: * Cerberus Contracting * Greece's Military Hostile Participants United States Military * United States Marine Corps * United States Special Forces Category:Campaign